


Mai's Pantheon (shenanigans) myths

by MAI_account



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I Don't Even Know, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAI_account/pseuds/MAI_account
Summary: Idk what this is, this is just slef indulgent shit for my pantheon au (@hello-universe-lovers on tumblr if you wanna look)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	Mai's Pantheon (shenanigans) myths

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Yes this is inspired by OSP (Overly Sarcastic Productions). And I am basically trying to make this mostly self-indulgent as shit. I will try to make it professional, but Don't expect much. Also these are inspired by irl myths too. AND the style of writing might differ from myth to myth, nothing is in order!!  
> What is? Well it's my Pantheon AU. I'll explain below.

_ So you're probably wondering what the fuck this is. Well this is a Hollow Knight Pantheon AU, where (mostly) everyone is a god of some kind. How it works is what said on the tin. _

_ There's a system in place: there are the Main 3 (the ones in charge of everything), the other Gods (still important, only second to the main ones), Minor Gods (not AS important but still have a voice), Demigods (not as powerful as God's and are not involved in godly affairs too much), Blessed/cursed beings (got their powers from god, one way way or another), Monsters (wreck havoc), and mortals. _

_ (Other mentioned ocs/canon chars fall in one of these categories, I just am too lazy to list them all here now) _

_ Here are the canon characters as Gods from the Top 3 down: (ocs will occasionally appear as other Gods, but I'll explain em as I go) _

_ \- Chlomos PK(Knowledge, Invention, Light) _

_ \- Akina Radiance(Day, Motherhood, Dreams) _

_ \- Grimm Nocturna(Night, Nightmares, Passion) _

_ \- Rizaia WL (Nature, Maternal Love, Childbirth) _

_ \- Unn (Forests, Loyalty, Friendship) _

_ \- Herrah (Territory, Feminine Strength, Spiders) _

_ \- Monomon (Education, Archives, Lakes) _

_ \- Lurien (Astrology, Arts, Worship) _

_ \- Vespa (Monarchy, Bees, Communication) _

_ \- Nailmasters + Sly (God of the 4 wind directions) _

_ \- Mantis Lords (Savagery, strength, Siblinghood) _

_ \- Soul Master (Science, "Healing", Pride) _

_ \- Ghost (God of the Dead, Void, Instincts) _

_ \- Hollow (God of Youth, Protection, Duty). _

_ (Here's the rest of the info on how gods are made/introduced:  [ https://hello-universe-lovers.tumblr.com/post/639698633753755648/i-wanted-to-do-something-like-this-for-a-while ](https://hello-universe-lovers.tumblr.com/post/639698633753755648/i-wanted-to-do-something-like-this-for-a-while) ) _

_ Got that? No? Well I am just winging it! Now that that's out of the way: ONTO THE FIRST MYTH OF THIS SERIES. _

* * *

Ghost and Hollow were twins.

They are the children of Rizaia, goddess of Nature, Maternal love and Childbirth and PK and bc of foresight, the two kept them in godhome to train to be Gods one day (the rest he dumped onto the mortal realm or put under other god's services).

They were equal in strength, intelligence, compassion, just like perfect copies of one another. With a few differences in personality. Ghost was more forward, adventurous and offensive, while hollow's more reserved, passive and defensive.

They were scheduled to be "Crown" together as Dual Gods, but Ghost, a few days before their day, decided to explore the mortal world, to get to know the world they're supposed to govern.

So off they went, exploring, doing alien things like touching a butterfly and gushing about mortals living their lives.

Until they reached a steep cliff. The supposed edge of the world.

Their father has told them of that cliff. It was the Abyss, a place every living thing goes to when it dies, for it is the end of everything.

Hollow wanted to turn back, but Ghost wanted to stay for longer, wanting to see just how deep it really was.

That's when a being emerged.

The Shade Lord, disturbed from its slumber.

The two gods booked it to try and escape, but the Shade Monster grabbed Hollow.

It was pulling itself back to the cliff, dragging Hollow along with it.

Ghost tried to save them, they really tried. Until they had an idea: they cut the Hollow's arm with their nail.

Hollow was able to get away, but the Lord was mad.

Instead of pursuing them both.

They took ghost and before Hollow could react, they were dragged off the cliff and into the Abyss. 

Hollow, desperately tried to save them, as Ghost hung onto the cliff.

But they were too late, Ghost fell in, fading into the darkness of the Abyss.

Hollow rushed back to Godhome, to find some way, any way to save their sibling, but there was nothing they could do. Void is not to be messed with, the killer of all life, including divine beings, and every god agreed to that.

They assumed Ghost was dead, and moved on. Like it was nothing.

Days later, the "Crowning" took place.

Hollow stood, silent, tall and proud. But on the inside, they were weeping. There were supposed to be two gods here. Two crowns, but in the end, there was only one.

As the crown was about to be placed, the doors to Godhome slammed open.

It was Ghost...but different, their body, now liquidus and almost entirely made of void. Their horns dyed black, their nail covered in tendrils, and their eyes empty, devoid of light and emotions.

They strode right to Hollow's side, not once making eye contact.

The other deities protested and asked what was going on.

"Ghost" said one thing only

"Get on with the Ceremony…"

And, reluctantly, everyone did.

The crown that was supposed to be for Ghost, twisted into something else.

Now Ghost and Hollow are at odds. Once the same, now forever different. Hollow will carry the guilt for their mistake, their foolishness for eternity. And Ghost will remain in the Abyss, governing the dead and all in its domain.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> If you want an oc to show up as a deity or just a mortal, contact me on my tumblr. That is all, enjoy my chaos writing.


End file.
